Wendalyn (MySims)
Wendalyn is a Spooky witch girl who comes from a large family of witches. She aspires to be the first "Wonder Witch" in her family (which is something she made up). She also specializes in making potions and elixirs. Wendalyn has blue hair, a witch hat, red eyes, and a black and pink outfit with a skull on the belt. Profile There are many kinds of witches. Good, Wicked, Teenage, the list goes on and on. Wendalyn aspires to be the world's first Wonder Witch. She's not entirely sure what that means yet, but she can make it up as she goes. She definitely wants it to involve throwing a lot of random things into a cauldron to see what will happen. Wonder Witches love to experiment with magic, and they get to wear cute hats, and they're usually pretty fun at parties. Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: Potions are quirky! Some ingredients need to be stored cold, others warm. A refrigerator and stove would be a big help. Requirements: Stove with 6 Ghosts and 4 Gingerbread Man, Refrigerator with 4 Ghost and 4 Eyeballs Reward: Decorative - Apothecary Table Hint: Looking for Ghosts, name? They like dark, secret places. Like desert caves and stuff. Thanking Dialogue: These appliances are great additions to the store. They're even energy efficient! How green of you to think of that. Task 2 Description: Cauldron Creations still doesn't have the right ambiance. Could you build me a sarcophagus and a shelf? Requirements: Shelf with 3 Jack-o-Lantern and 2 Spider, Sarcophagus with 8 Jack-o-Lantern and 8 Bacon Reward: Decorative - Carnivorous Plant Hint: Have you visited the Forest lately, name? I saw a creepy tree with Jack-o-lanterns there the other day! Thanking Dialogue: I know exactly what I need to put on that shelf, and I could even use the sarcophagus for extra storage if needed. Task 3 Description: My store is called Cauldron Creations, but I don't own a cauldron! How silly! Can you help me out before customers notice? Requirements: Cauldron with 8 Raven and 4 Black Rose Reward: Decorative - Garlic Hint: My cauldron should really feel spooky. I hear that the Garden has Raven Essences which sound very spooky. Thanking Dialogue: I'm sure to be able to conjure up some fantastic concoctions in that wonderful cauldron. Dialogue Hotel introduction *Hi! I'm Wendalyn and I'm trying to be the first Wonder Witch in my family. I want to open my own potions store! Accept move-in *While you build my new store, I will stay here and file the necessary paperwork with the name Small Business Bureau. After you build house *How spooktacular! This store you built reminds me of my Great Aunt Elphaba's haunted mansion! Star Level 3 *Bat ears, magic toenails, pie crust, jam...shoot, all out of chili powder! *Don't you just adore brewing potions, name? They can be used for everything! *My favorite kind of apple essences are Black Apple essences. *Thorns are nice to look at, but painful to sit on! Star Level 4 *Cake, chocolate cake, bacon...they're all good! *My aunt once had a house made entirely of Gingerbread Man Essences. It didn't last long in the rain. *Wendalyn the Wonder Witch - that's me! Aren't I wonderful? Star Level 5 *For my birthday my favorite mummy bought me my first voodoo doll! *Magic is 2 parts wonder, 1 part wand work, and the rest depends upon good ingredients! *Which do you like better, name - Bats or Cats? Best friend *name, you've become one of my best friends! I didn't even have to brew you a potion for it either. Best friend reward *Wendalyn's outfit}} Category:MySims PC Character Tabs